1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to replaceable cleats for athletic shoes and, more particularly, in a preferred but not exclusive embodiment, for golf shoes. Although not so limited, the invention has primary application for plastic cleats.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is conventional in connector structures for removable metal golf spikes to provide the male portion of the connector on the removable and replaceable cleat and to mount the female portion permanently mounted recessed in the shoe sole. Part of the traditional thinking behind this has been derived from the fact that conventional metal spikes are capable of damaging carpet, wooden floors, etc., when worn indoors. Thus, if the spikes are removed only the open and recessed receptacle is exposed, and the shoe can be worn indoors without causing damage.
The development of plastic replaceable cleats has followed the prior philosophy used for many years in relation to metal spikes. Specifically, all replaceable plastic cleats have male connector elements, typically in the form of threaded posts, that selectively engage a threaded recess in a female connector element permanently mounted in the sole of a shoe. Examples of such cleats are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,129 (Deacon et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,833 (McMullin); U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,367 (Carroll); U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,371 (Curley, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,700 (Kelly); U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,860 (McMullin); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,923 (McMullin); U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,774 (Kelly); U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,681 (Savoie); U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,571 (McMullin); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020056210 (Kelly et al); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0188459 (Kelly et al); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20040010944 (McMullin); and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040040182 (McMullin). The disclosures from all of these patents and applications are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Although the overall disclosures of those patents/applications are incorporated herein, the specific connector components and means for attaching a cleat to a shoe are incorporated herein as applicable to the principles described below.